5 Things I Didn't Notice about Logan
by MilwaukeeBlues
Summary: James has noticed 5 different things about Logan, and he wants to share them with you, read to find out what they are!


**5 Things I Haven't Noticed about Logan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush.**

**Quote for the Passage: "A loving heart is the beginning of all knowledge." Thomas Caryle**

**Author's Note: This will be about how James has never noticed things about Logan. Some will very specific, others will be funny, and a few will just be down right lovely. Hope you enjoy the tale.**

"Hi, James Diamond here. Here is a list of things that I have never noticed about my best friend Logan Mitchell. We are both gay, but we refuse to have a relationship because we both agreed that it would end up ruining the guy' and my friendship with him. But, we still have fun, not in a naughty way if that is what you are thinking." James stated.

"The first thing of my 7 things I have never noticed about Logan is that he scratches his gums with his fingernails that are not properly cut. Personally, I find this to be disgusting, but Logan just tells me to buzz off every time I say something about it." James says.

"The second thing is that Logan has a killer six pack. I know that I am not attracted to Logan at all in that way because we have been best friends too long for that, but damn does that boy work out. He doesn't even show them off either; I really need to talk to this boy about his clothing style, because frankly he dressed worse than my grandmother." James declared.

"The third thing is that he is the sweetest person I have ever met ever. Not only does he act shy, which is adorable, and he always apologizes for everything, which is cute. Once he stood out in the Minnesota cold for three hours with Kendall because he wanted to make sure he saw Kendall get the first new hockey stick or something. Another time, he waited hand and foot for Carlos while he was sick and his parents were away, and he even did his entire Biology project for him, which helped Carlos pass the class. Finally, he made me a friendship bracelet for Christmas when his parents were struggling with money and he was almost about to lose his home. Logan is truly the nicest, sweetest, most lovable person I have ever met." James said passionately.

"The fourth thing is that Logan was bullied very often when he was younger, and he still sort of is now. This is the only sad note that I have Logan's 7 new things I have never noticed about him. I never knew that he was bullied this badly, but I guess I should explain how this came to be. All of us knew that Logan was being bullied at the Palm Woods for being gay, but it was not only that it was because Logan is a pacifist, which means he will never fight against anything. People being people took advantage if this and tormented him.

Logan could have fought back I know it, one because I have seen that kid shirtless and he could definitely rough some people up with those guns, and two because he is practically my brother and I knew that he had it in to stand up for himself. I told him over and over again to stand up for himself, but Logan only said that would lead to more violence, so I took matters into my own hands. I beat those kids who tormented him over and over everyday and made sure they were not going to mess with my brother ever again. They never cam back, and now Logan is happy again.

"The fifth thing is that Logan can speak fluent German. He is already very smart, but he learned from his grandparents who are from Germany, I went over to their place a few times and they only speak German over there. It's actual pretty cool, but anyway Logan is very smart which got him a date with a nice German girl before he came out, and they went out for a little while, but she ended up breaking it off. Logan is one of the smartest people on the planet as far as I'm concerned.

"Well, these are my five things that I have not noticed about Logan. So, bye I guess I hope you guys loved my five things, they took me an awfully long time to write because not only was I taking my time with my hair, but I had to style it and get dressed, find the perfect outfit. Well anyway, tootles guys."

**Author's Note: This was my first story for FF, just give your honest opinions on what you thought of the one-shot, I thought it was terrible, but I think that I can improve with time. Please give me your feedback, it will be much appreciated not matter how good or bad it is. I love writing so I will continue with my career here on FF for the meantime, and I hope you all have a wonderful day. MilwaukeeBlues signing off…**


End file.
